


Wife And Kids

by Tortellini



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Captivity, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dungeon, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Psychological Torture, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Torture, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Gren tries to make small talk with Runaan.Oneshot/drabble





	Wife And Kids

Gren took a deep breath and looked around. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be silent for any longer. 

"So..." he said slowly, clearing his throat. He waited a moment, a long moment; the elf didn't respond. He knew had to continue for his own sake. It was up to him to make sure things weren't just silent here. "How's the wife and kids?"

Still, silence. Gren had pretty much lost hope.

But then:

"...my child's hand will likely fall off because I failed my mission." Runaan said finally. His voice was heavily accented, hoarse from the lack of food and water. He sounded in pain. But what's even more, he sounded exhausted. And not just the kind that came from lack of sleep either. Lack of will to keep living. "And my husband probably thinks I'm dead."

"Cool cool cool."

Even though they were enemies Gren couldn't help but feel bad for him.


End file.
